custardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Announcer
ST-III = The Announcer is a minor antagonist of Slendytubbies III that appears as a special threat, in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Physical Appearance The Announcer has the appearance of a massive, giant robot with different shades of grey, a blaster as a right hand, and a voice trumpet as a head. Appearances ''Slendytubbies III Campaign '''Chapter 3' The Announcer is a fighting robot that have been corrupted by Noo Noo who hacked the central artificial intelligence mainframe. It appears near the end of Chapter 3 - Run Away where it is at first shown as a regular Voice Trumpet until it emerges from the ground, sent by Noo Noo to kill The Guardian. It is then fought as a two-phases Boss and is destroyed by The Guardian at the end of the battle. Multiplayer In Collect, it appears as the threat of the Military Base. Like other enemies, it will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until it spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, it will start to chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. It is rather of a threat due to its fast speed attacks but the map is open enough to easily avoid it. In Versus, it is replaced by the Mini-Announcer. Survival :For more info, see Survival It appears as the boss at the tenth wave of its respective map. It's also the case in Fortress. Sandbox :For more info, see Sandbox It can appears as an enemy, an ally and a playable character. It deals more damage than any of the other enemies, being the only enemy that will one-shot the player with the Easy Difficulty. Trivia * It is the only non-playable "map threat" due to its huge size. ** However, it is playable in Sandbox since the Update v1.295. * It, the other droids, Ghost Girl (and presumably the Coat Men) are the only characters of the entire saga to not be teletubbies. * According to its name, it is possible that The Announcer is in fact the Voice Trumpet that gives orders to Teletubbies. * It shares its attack speed with the Cave Tubbie, Arrow Tubbie, Crawler Tubbie, Spider Po, Shadow Tubbie, The Imposter and the New Borns Duo. ** Just like the Cave Tubbie, it takes a longer time to hit again. This is notably seen on Sandbox Mode. * It used to have it's own special abilty but as of v1.295, it's ability is shared with The Imposter. * It's design may be inspired off Metal Gear Sahelanthropus from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies III'' Campaign Chapter 3 Promo Speaker.png|From the Chapter 3 promo video. Sandbox Mug-Announcer.png Render Announcer.jpg |-| Audio = Slendytubbies III Screams/ Spotting Sounds When it chases the player. Character In the Final Promo Theme Boss Battle Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased